


Whoops! All Berries!

by Shiraru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, heavily implied of course, i dont think i should tag it but theres some goshi at the end, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Iruma has Hoshi test an invention for her.





	Whoops! All Berries!

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am  
> i dont think im changing the title

Hoshi had gotten up pretty early that morning. He'd usually just stay in his room, but he decided to go out for a little walk around the Gifted Inmates Academy. He didn't interact with his classmates much, nor did he go to the breakfasts, lunches, and dinners they arranged. He actually found it comforting that they would invite him everyday, just for it to be in vain. 'Maybe today I'll go to the breakfast' he thought to himself. It was pretty early, maybe around 6:30 am? He hadn't expected to see someone else as he walked through the building.

“Whoreshi?” Iruma’s high pitched voice called, “Yo Whoreshi!!”  
He turned around slowly, not wanting to talk to his classmate at all. He sighed “Good Morning Iruma.” Iruma fidgeted with a box in her hand as she did a little jog over to him.   
“Good morning, little man! I have a request to ask of you” Never did he hear such politeness come from her mouth. 

“Shoot” he complied.

Iruma held out the box that she was holding and gave it to Hoshi. “I want you to try out my latest invention!” Hoshi squinted and looked at the box. He opened it slowly and took the contents out of it.

It was a pair of ears and a belt with a tail on it. He took his hat off and placed the ears in his head. Then he fastened the belt around his waist. “What is this” his voice was seasoned with a tiny bit of bitterness

“I call it ‘the Cat’s Out of The Bag: version 3,” she practically yelled. Hoshi lifted the tail “this looks more like it could be a wolf’s tail actu-” Hoshi’s barely audible sentence was cut off by Iruma’s obnoxious cackling. “Please wear it for the day Whoreshi” she clapped her hands together. Hoshi nodded and Iruma squealed. 

“What does it do” he asked  
“Oh! Simple! It's sorta like a mood ring. The tail and ears move accordingly to how the wearer is feeling!” She felt proud of that  
“Oh. Cool”

The two of them walked to the cafeteria. The tail was dragging on the floor behind Hoshi. “What were ya even doing out so early Whoreshi?” Iruma asked. He didn't want to answer but did anyway “just felt like it” he hopped onto a chair at a table that was near the center of the cafeteria. Iruma paced around.

At 6:45, Toujou entered the cafeteria. She bowed and greeted the two of them “Good Morning Iruma” she bowed in Hoshi's direction”Good Morning Hoshi. It's rare to see you” 

Hoshi gave a hello to the maid and Iruma stumbled after her “Can I help make breakfast this morning!” She asked cheerfully. Toujou nodded and led Iruma into the kitchen. Hoshi sat in the cafeteria alone

At 6:50 Kaede and Saihara entered the cafeteria. Kaede clapped her hands and greeted Hoshi with a warm smile “Ah, good morning Hoshi!” Saihara adjusted his hat so that he could see Hoshi properly. “Good Morning Hoshi”

Like he did with Toujou, he simply just said hello to the both of them. 

At 7:00, Kaito and Maki walked in with each other. Kaito seemed pleasantly surprised that Hoshi was there. He walked over to him and gave a hearty pat on his shoulder “Good Morning Hosh! Nice to see ya” Maki gave a silent, almost apathetic wave, as she walked pass the two boys to sit at a table adjacent to Hoshi’s. 

“Nice to see you too, Momota” Hoshi responded. Kaito smiled and sat next to Maki.

At 7:06, a familiar trio of girls walked in all together. Angie was the first to notice Hoshi and quickly made it known to the other girls. “Guys, Guys, it’s Ryouma!! Ohayou Goodmorning Ryouma” she waved frantically at him. Tenko lowered her eyes and looked at Hoshi “good morning”. Himiko was the last of the three to respond. “Hi”. Her constant deadpan sounding voice was almost amusing to him. She seemed a bit slower than when she first met her. Maybe it was because it was the morning?

“Good Morning” he waved a bit. Angie skipped over to a table next to Kaede and Saihara and the other two followed. 

A sinister, but innocent, laugh made its appearance at 7:15. Ouma had walked in, along with Amami and Kiibo. “So then I said ‘that's not MY llama” Amami chuckled and Kiibo didn't give a reaction. He looked like he was trying, but it wasn't really coming out? Poor robot. Amami glanced over at Hoshi and waved. Kiibo did the same, but Ouma didn't seem to notice him. That trio sat on the other side of Kaede and Saihara. 

Toujou and Iruma walked out with trays of food at 7:18. Toujou seemed to just glide around the cafeteria, serving people their foods. Small bowls of rice and fish were being passed out by her. Iruma was slowly handing everyone orange juice and pieces of bread. Toujou glided over to Hoshi’s table and set his bowls down. “Thank you” he said. Toujou simply responded with a motherly smile and walked away. Iruma gave Hoshi his glass of orange juice and his piece of bread and followed Toujou.

Maybe he was the only person who felt it, but a weird aura fell on the cafeteria. The source of that aura walked in at 7:20. The tall string bean clad in an olive uniform walked in. Hoshi didn't know why, but the first day they met, he felt very uneasy about this Shinguuji character. Shinguuji gazed over at Hoshi, who had started to eat. He lost his appetite.

“Oh, what's this?” Shinguuji’s voice seemed to mock him “Hoshi is dining with us today. What a joyous occasion” Hoshi rolled his eyes and frowned. He felt something behind him move, but it was so quick he didn't pay much attention to it. 

It almost pained him to say “Good Morning Shinguuji”. Shinguuji slithered over to the far end of the cafeteria. Toujou walked to his table and set down his breakfast. Of course, Iruma was trailing behind her trying to keep up. Shinguuji looked around the cafeteria, but seemed to focus a lot more of Hoshi. His staring sent a shiver down his spine.

7:28 was when Tsumugi walked in. Like the others before her, she was surprised to see Hoshi in attendance. “Good morning Hoshi! Love the ears, they're so cute!” _Ears? What ears?_ He looked at her quizzically but still said hello to the cosplayer. Toujou relieved Iruma of her serving duties, so she sat at the table behind Kaede’s. Everyone was quietly mingling with one another.

7:33 was when the last member of their class joined them. “I'm so very sorry everybody! Gonta decided to sleep in a little bit” the tallest boy chuckled nervously and adjusted his glasses. Hoshi stared at him. He didn't know why he was staring, but he was staring. _Thump, thump, thump_. What was the noise?

“Good Morning Hoshi! Do you mind if Gonta sits with you?” He asked. _Thump, thump, thump. _Why did that noise get louder. Was it his heart? If so, why was it beating so fast?__

__“Sure. Do as you please. “ he gestured towards the empty chair. But something was amiss. He felt everyone's eyes on him. His face felt hot. Toujou came around to Gonta and gave him his food and drink. The cafeteria’s hushed talking, went silent._ _

__“Hoshi? Are you alright?” Gonta was genuinely concerned for him. Then_ _

__“Hoshi? Are you wearing a tail?” Ouma pointed out.  
Oh. Oh right. Iruma’s...invention. He looked down out his side and saw that his tail was hitting against the chair. What. Why…._ _

__He remembered what Iruma said to him just barely an hour before_ _

__“Oh! Simple! It's sorta like a mood ring. The tail and ears move accordingly to how the wearer is feeling!”_ _

__He unbuckled his belt, and took the ears off. As calmly as possible, he walked over to Iruma and set the invention on her lap. Quietly, and with his face completely red, he walked out of the cafeteria. The door just barely closed, when he heard Ouma’s obnoxious laugh being joined by Iruma’s._ _

__“Looks like Hoshi has a crush” Ouma’s jeering voice yelled.  
He ran from the door. As if his life depended on it. He ran to his dorm room and slammed it behind him. He reached to pull down his hat, which wasn't there. He shuffled his hands through his short hair and realized_ _

__He left it in the cafeteria._ _

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT  
> SO  
> IF YALL REMEMEBR ME  
> I MADE THAT FIC  
> "THE PANDA BEAR LEGEND"   
> UH  
> I HAVENT STARTED CHAPTER 4 YET  
> BUT I PROMISE ILL FINISH THE FIC  
> hmmmm  
> goshi is very good content i love goshi  
> whatelse  
> OH  
> im writing another hoshi centric fic  
> its like halfway done   
> im also writing a trial fangan with my ocs  
> just so i could have it written down and stuff  
> thats it from me!  
> i need to sleep


End file.
